Charmed?
by GothicaDrape7
Summary: Three different girls are picked to save the magical world from it's evils. Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Pany Parkinson are the magical world's last hope. Can they do it?


Charmed?  
  
Episode 1: Sisters  
  
Three Hogwarts girls are picked to save the world from all of the evil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ginny. Will you give this to Hermione? She needs to put it in the paper and fast." Ernie said to Ginny. Ginny and Hermione were at the top of the Hogwarts newspaper. The founders. They had brought it up with Dumbledore and said that it was a good idea. They picked the staff, the good articles, and the good subjects. Business was booming and they were doing nothing but good. Except the whole exploiting Blaise Zambinie's whoring around the school. She even did two teachers. But they didn't put that down in the article.  
  
"Sure thing Ern." Ginny walked up a flight of stairs from the Hogwarts Hypes room and into her and Hermione's office and put the article in front of Hermione's bushy head. "Another article from Ernie McMillan." Ginny informed her.  
  
"Good. Just set it on the desk, or you could proof it. I think you should because I am swamped with work." Hermione told her. Ginny looked at the stack of articles that were just about to fall over onto Hermione's head.  
  
"Ok. I'll take this one and half of that stack. We have a lot to do before tomorrow morning." Ginny said, grabbing her work and moving to her desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked quickly down the dungeon hallways, a notebook and a muggle pen in her right hand. Her hair was in a lose bun and her cloak was only buttoned around her shoulders, making it blow out behind her as she broke into a run. She was late for an interview with Professor Severus Snape, the Potions Master.  
  
"Run 'Mione." Hermione told herself through gritted teeth. She flew around the corner, only to bump into someone she didn't want to see. "Move out of the way Malfoy." Hermione snapped from the ground. Her notebook, and all the loose-leaf paper that was inside of it, was all over the floor. She scampered to pick it all up and when she reached for her notebook, Draco picked it up. Hermione stood to glare at him but he put it in her arms and walked off, without a word. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see he was gone and she sighed. "What the hell was that all about?" Hermione asked herself.  
  
She grabbed her pen off the floor and ran all the way to the potions classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy pulled a pack of cigarettes from her backpack and leaned against the wall. She was outside, behind the school with her best friend.  
  
"Pass me one." Blaise said. Pansy passed her one and she pulled a green and silver lighter from her bra, lighting her cigarette.  
  
"So. What do you think we should do after we get out of this stupid place?" Pansy asked Blaise.  
  
"We should start a brothel." Blaise suggested.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we should go America or something. Like, Los Angeles, or New York." Pansy suggested.  
  
"And start a brothel there." Blaise added.  
  
"You're a helpless whore, you know that?" Pansy asked snidely.  
  
"I know." Blaise grinned.  
  
"That wasn't a compliment, Zambinie." Pansy snapped at her friend.  
  
"I knew that." Blaise said before putting her cigarette to her lips and inhaling. They heard a distant bell ring and they put out their cigarettes.  
  
"Come on. We have potions."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn. Advanced potions." Ginny muttered. She put her papers in her office desk and grabbed her backpack. She turned off the light and closed the door, walking down into the dungeons, trying to prep herself for potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"One last question before the class comes in?" Hermione asked pleadingly to the potions teacher.  
  
"No Miss Granger. I have to get the room ready. Please, take your seat." Snape said.  
  
"Thank you for your time Professor." Hermione said disappointedly. She stood and went to the back of the room, so she could arrange all of her information correctly.  
  
First to walk into the room was Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambinie. Pansy wasn't wearing the school uniform; instead, she wore black mini dress and black strappy high heels, with her school cloak that had the Slytherin emblem on it. She looked over at Hermione and glared.  
  
"Nice to see you too Pansy." Hermione said rudely.  
  
"Pleasure is all mine." Pansy sneered.  
  
"Stupid Slytherins." Hermione muttered, going back to her notes. Next in were Harry and Ron. They sat in front of Hermione and started talking about Quidditch.  
  
"Is that all you guy talk about?" Hermione asked slightly offended at the fact that they didn't say high to her.  
  
"Sorry Mione, but the Irish won again last night and we were voting for the Americans." Ron said.  
  
"What's wrong with the Irish?" Seamus Finnegan asked offensively s he sat down next to Ron.  
  
"Nothing man. It's just we like the American team better." Harry told him.  
  
"The Irish team is better." Dean butted in. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes as the argument became over heated.  
  
Ginny walked in next. Her outfit should have been banned for the miss use of a color code. Her Hogwarts knee length skirt wasn't knee length anymore, actually, mid-thigh, and she had died it lime green. Her normally white button up blouse was now pink and her shoes were sneakers. How had Hermione missed that this morning when she had tried to pass her Ernie's paper? Ginny walked over and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey Mione. What's going on?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I'm deciding on who you stole that outfit from. A raver or a prostitute." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Funny. Since when did you care about my clothes?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Since I noticed how bright they were. If I wasn't mistaken, I would think that you would have already made half people with glasses fully blind." Hermione cracked. Ginny glared at her and took out her book. She had been pushed up in potions because she was very good at it, along with Transfiguration, but she could only get pushed one.  
  
Potions passed with no mishaps. Except when Neville and Lavender Brown's cauldron exploded and it got all over them and Professor Snape, causing them all to get a serious case of red, infected bumps full of green liquid. Hermione wrote that down and how much Snape freaked out.  
  
"That was very usual. Except Snape never gets stuff on him. I think he has some kind of charm or something." Ginny mused.  
  
"I would have to think so. I'll have to look into that." Hermione told her.  
  
"Going to go snooping through a Professor's things, Granger? I didn't think you had it in you." Pnasy Parkinson said form behind them.  
  
"Fuck off Parkinson. I don't need your crap." Hermione snapped at hr. Ginny stopped walking and stared amused at Hermione's retreating back.  
  
"Herms. Are you O.K." Ginny asked, till not moving.  
  
"I'm great." Hermione called over her shoulder. Ginny shrugged and ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Pansy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How dare that mudblood tell me to fuck off?" Pansy sneered as she walked down the hall toward the Great Hall for dinner. "She has no right." Pansy said, walking up a flight of stairs. "She thinks she so perfect because she's smart and practically every guy after her. Even though she's too blind to see that." Pansy walked into the Great Hall and pushed a little kid out of the way so she could sit in her spot next to Blaise. 'Horny little first year bastard.' Pansy mused in her head.  
  
"You're in a good mood. What's up?" Blaise asked.  
  
"I hate Granger." Pansy said.  
  
"We know that already." Millincent said from the other side of the table.  
  
"Shut up Bullstrode." Pansy said.  
  
"She is in a good mood. She would have told me to go to hell or to go fuck my mom or something." Millincent told Blaise. Blaise nodded and looked at Pansy out of the corner of her eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Mione! Wait up!" Ginny called to Hermione as she found her going into the Great Hall. Hermione stopped and waited for Ginny to catch up.  
  
"Hey Gin. What's up?" Hermione asked as her friend joined her.  
  
"Oh nothing. It's just I found that Snape has an anti-stain charm on himself." Ginny told her.  
  
"How'd you find that out?" Hermione asked. They walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down.  
  
"Her name is Luna Lovegood." Ginny said.  
  
"Gin. I know Luna. You didn't have to tell me her last name." Hermione said, grabbing her goblet and taking a drink. Long walks made her dehydrated. It was probably the lack of fresh air.  
  
"Oh yeah . . .." Ginny said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Granger." Someone called. Hermione and Ginny turned toward the Slytherin table that was sitting right next to them and looked at Pansy.  
  
"What Parkinslut?" Hermione asked. She glared at her and flipped her off. "I've had better offers from your mom Parkinson." Hermione whipped. Blaise tittered and tried to hide her laughs with food.  
  
"I wanted to know how Lovegood found that out about Snape." Pansy stated simply.  
  
"None of your business." Ginny snapped.  
  
"Oh it is, if I make up a small lie to Snape on how she found it out." Pansy contemplated, tapping her lip in mock thinking.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Ginny said, standing up and glaring down at her. Pansy stood to meet her height and Hermione stood only to be two inches shorter than them.  
  
"Awkward." Hermione said.  
  
"I would dare, Weasel." Pansy sneered.  
  
"What's going on here?" McGonogall asked from beside them. 'Why does she always do this?' all three girls asked in their heads.  
  
"Pansy was picking a fight with Ginny." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"No, Granger. I was picking a fight with you." Pansy directed to Hermione and turned to her, pushing her backwards onto the Gryffindor table. Hermione fell back, and Pansy jumped on her. They started swinging at each other and McGonogall was freaking out. The whole hall was standing and watching as Hermione, Gryffindor prefect and head of the Hogwarts Hypes was fighting with Pansy, Slytherin bad girl and the girl who has never lost a fight, roll around on the Gryffindor table, throwing punches. You could hear Hermione scream when Pansy pulled her hair, pulling her off the table.  
  
"I don't think so you stupid whore!" Ginny yelled. She jumped into the catfight and socked Pansy really hard in the face. Pansy kicked her in the stomach and she fell backwards and Ginny doubled over in pain. After that it was every girl for herself after Dumbledore separated her from the other with the Wingardium Leveosa charm.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" he asked angrily. Pansy had a forming black bruise around her eyes and a large amount of red scratch marks, and you could see a bruising foot print on Ginny's stomach under her sheer neon purple shirt, and Hermione had a red handprint on her left cheek and scratches on her arms.  
  
"Lovegood spied on Professor Snape for the answers on a coming up potions test." Pansy lied.  
  
"No way! You lied! Let me at her!" Ginny yelled, trying to reach Pansy in mid air.  
  
"I was not lying." Pansy said smugly.  
  
"Yes you were. Oh. I am going to hurt you so bad!" Ginny said, still scrambling towards her with no effort.  
  
"Detention for all of you after dinner in my room." Snape bellowed.  
  
"Crap." They all muttered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snape's Classroom: All Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione, Ginny, and Pansy stood around Snape's desk in the potions room, waiting for him to give them instructions for their punishment.  
  
"You are going to clean my room, arrange my books in alphabetical order, and label my supplies in the cupboard in the next," he checked the clock on the wall," four hours." He stood and started to walk towards the door, until he turned and pulled out his wand. Ginny jumped and hid behind Hermione, who, let me remind you, was too small, so Ginny had to bend down.  
  
"Acio wands." Snape said. The girls' wands went flying into his hand and he walked out, locking the door.  
  
"Damn." Pansy said.  
  
"I know." Ginny said glumly.  
  
"I'll take the books, Ginny you will take the labeling, and Pansy will take the cleaning." Hermione said.  
  
"Oh no you don't Granger." Pansy said.  
  
"When we're done, Pansy, we will help you. Promise." Hermione said. Pansy glared at her and Hermione stuck out her hand. Pansy looked at it and then at Hermione. She grabbed it and they shook.  
  
BOOM!!  
  
The three girls screamed and jumped into each other's arms. The room was filled with bright lights from the candles that floated around the ceiling of the room and the lights rained down onto them, littering the floor with blue sparkles. Ginny was the first to speak.  
  
"What just happened?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know, but those lights were freaky." Hermione said, looking at the candles that had just flashed blue.  
  
"I need to stop smoking . . .." Pansy said. All of a sudden a blue light flashed and on top of Snape's desk laid a book with a Wiccan triquetra on the cover. All three looked at it as the triquetra glowed red and then turned to the same color brown as on the cover.  
  
"Whoa." They said in unison. It hovered over the desk and then landed in Hermione's upturned hands. It flipped open by itself and Hermione dropped it and they stepped back. An imaginary wind blew it open to a page at the beginning of the book and it floated back into Hermione's hands. Hermione read the page aloud to the other two.  
  
"For the Charmed ones. This Book of Shadows is for the three natural witches that were chosen by the gods to save the magical world from all evil and bad fortune. All three witches should read the spell below." Hermione said. Hermione looked at Ginny and Pansy and they shrugged.  
  
"We weren't sisters by birth But we knew from he start Fait brought us together To be sisters by heart"  
  
Another blue light flashed and it then it faded.  
  
"This is too weird. Even for me." Ginny said, who had been in the Chamber of Secrets in her first year.  
  
"I'd have to agree." Hermione said.  
  
"Please don't rhyme Hermione." Ginny pleaded.  
  
"There you go again, Ginny." Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and glared at her.  
  
"There's more! Look!" Pansy exclaimed. An invisible hand and quill was writing down more words on the page write in front of their eyes. When it was finally finished, Hermione read it.  
  
"The spells in this book are not to be used for personal gain. They are only good for the demons and bad spirits, and demonic colts. We know that you will be good forms of magic.  
  
The Powers:  
  
They are the power of telekinesis, the power of freezing time, and the power of premonition. Good luck, and all the love of the world.  
  
-Grams  
  
"Grams? Who the hell is 'Grams'?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione said.  
  
"Wait a second. We're going to have to have fight evil. Together." Pansy said in disgust.  
  
"Pansy. We have to. We've been chosen to do this." Hermione said sensibly.  
  
"I know that, but I don't want to fight evil with you. Let alone fight evil." Pansy whined.  
  
"We have powers, Pansy." Ginny said in a tempting voice. Pansy looked her up and down and sighed.  
  
"This is going to take time getting used to." Pansy said, sticking her hand out into the middle of the three. "We have to promise to keep this a secret and to not let others know that we have to be friends." Pansy told them.  
  
"The book says we're sisters." Hermione corrected, still holding the book. She put her hand in the middle. Ginny sighed and put her in and they raised their hands then let them drop.  
  
"This is weird." Ginny said after a couple seconds silence.  
  
"I wonder what powers we have." Pansy mused.  
  
"Let's see. Freezing time." Ginny said. Ginny pointed at a candle. "Freeze." She said. Nothing happened.  
  
"That mustn't be your power." Hermione said. Ginny sighed.  
  
"Premonitions." Ginny said thoughtfully. She touched Snape's desk, but nothing happened. "Maybe if I touch something else." Ginny pondered, touching a quill.  
  
"I don't think that's your power." Hermione told Ginny.  
  
"Then I can move things with my mind." Ginny concentrated on a cauldron but nothing happened. "That cauldron . . .." but she was cut off by the wait of the cauldron landing in her hand in a swirl of white and blue lights. "Whoa!" Ginny squealed.  
  
"That means one of us has premonition and freezing." Hermione said to Pansy.  
  
"Hey 'Mione. See that secret stash of potions Snape ha behind all of those chains?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked.  
  
"Yeah." She answered.  
  
"Pollyjuice Potion." Ginny said. It disappeared in white lights and landed in Ginny's hand.  
  
"How cool!" Pansy said excited.  
  
"We can use this." Ginny said. She put it in her backpack by somehow moving it inside the bag with her power. "Awesome."  
  
"Let's see." Pansy touched Professor Snape's cupboard of potions and her breath caught. She saw a man in a cloak appear out of nowhere and blast Snape into the cupboard of potions and a purple one was being spilled all over him. It flashed to Snape's face. He was dead.  
  
"Pansy?" Hermione asked in surprise as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god." Ginny and Hermione ran over to Pansy and bent down next to her. She was looking up at them with surprise.  
  
"I saw Snape being killed by a death eater." Pansy said breathlessly. Hermione and Ginny gasped and helped Pansy get up.  
  
"We have to watch him." Hermione said finally.  
  
"Wait." Pansy looked at the cupboard and found the purple potion from the vision. "Weasley. Get me that purple one right there." Pansy said.  
  
"If you call me Ginny." Ginny sid.  
  
"Fine. Ginny. Would you please get me that purple potion?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Ok. Potion." The purple potion appeared in hand and she passed it to Pansy, whose breath caught. The vision showed the potion making Snape burst into flames. It then flashed to the clock on the wall and it said 6: 21 am.  
  
"It's going to happen tomorrow at 6: 21. We have to be here in the supply closet by 6: 15." Pansy said.  
  
"OK." Hermione said.  
  
"You have freezing 'Mione!" Ginny told her.  
  
"Oh yeah." Hermione said. "Hmm." Hermione pointed at Ginny. "Freeze." Hermione said.  
  
"The book says you can't freeze the other Charmed ones." Pansy said, looking at the book.  
  
"OK. Um . . .." Hermione looked around and was going to try and freeze a candle when all of a sudden, the door opened with a bang. Hermione jumped and her hands flinched while open. Snape froze half way through the doorway and they stared at him.  
  
"Whoa." Pansy said.  
  
"Let's draw on him." Ginny suggested.  
  
"No! Get to work." Hermione said and they ran to do their jobs. Hermione waved her hand at him, unfreezing him and he walked into the room.  
  
"You haven't done anything." He said menacingly. "You've been in here for a full thirty minutes and you haven't moved your sorry behinds to do anything. Move! I'll be in here in another thirty minutes." He bellowed. He turned on his heal and left, slamming and locking the door. Pansy rn to the book and opened it.  
  
"Are there any spells for quick jobs in here?" she asked.  
  
"No personal gain. It will have severe consequences." Hermione said, taking the book from her.  
  
"Damn. This is going to be a long night." Pansy said sighing. She turned back to the disgusting film covered cauldrons and started to scrub them. Hermione took to the books and Ginny moved all the ingredients with their labels with her power.  
  
"This is so easy." Ginny said.  
  
"Well you got the good power." Pansy said.  
  
"You got a good one too. We're going to save Snape from his death. Maybe he'll be nice after a near death experience." Hermione said to her.  
  
"Hopefully." Ginny said.  
  
"Well. He's only bad that to the Gryffindors." Pansy said.  
  
"That's nice to know, since we already know it." Ginny said rudely. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Snape came into the room every thirty minutes, but they were done in two hours.  
  
"You will have to stay here until another hour and a half is up." He said snidely. He smirked evilly and left the room.  
  
"Ass hole." Hermione sneered.  
  
"Language 'Mione." Ginny said.  
  
"Like you have room to talk. Let's study the book of shadows." Hermione suggested.  
  
"For what?" Pansy asked.  
  
"It's for things we have to recognize and demons we should know." Hermione said.  
  
"Ok then." Ginny said. They grabbed the book from its place on the shelf. They only put it there because they didn't want Snape to see it. They sat around his desk in chairs and looked through the back.  
  
"Athamay." Hermione said.  
  
"That's a freaky looking dagger." Ginny said, looking the picture of the sharp, jagged dagger.  
  
"It is. So, they are used by demons of higher power." Hermione said.  
  
"Plasma balls are used by evil ghosts. Energy balls for high level demons. Along with fireballs, and the power to change into whomever they please. Freaky." Pansy read.  
  
"The Source of all Evil." Hermione read as she flipped to a page with a man with a huge hood and white, bony fingers.  
  
"The Dark Lord." Pansy gasped.  
  
"The source of all evil is he-who-must-not-be-named?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I guess." Pansy said.  
  
"He will be easily vanquished." Hermione said.  
  
"We just need the four crystal cage spell." Ginny said.  
  
"We don't have what we need." Pansy said surprised. BOOM! The three girls screamed again and jumped together. A large trunk fell from the sky and landed right in front of them.  
  
"Another surprise." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Open, Granger." Pansy told Hermione. Hermione looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Pansy sighed. "Open it Hermione." Pansy said reluctantly. Hermione scooted forward and opened the trunk. Inside were five huge crystal rocks, an athamay completely different from the one in the book, three small crystals with string connected to them, a large folded map of the world, and a book of potions.  
  
"Cool." They said together.  
  
"The door burst open again and Hermione jumped, making Snape freeze again. They moved their possessions to a dark corner and sat back down on the ground. Hermione unfroze him and he stomped in.  
  
"What was that noise?" he asked.  
  
"What noise?" they asked.  
  
"That explosion you stupid girls. The explosion." He ranted. Ginny was fighting back laughs, Pansy was smiling, and Hermione was itching to freeze him.  
  
"We didn't hear any explosion." Pansy said in her most sincere tone of voice. Snape glared at her and she only smiled at him. "I'm serious." She defended.  
  
"Leave." He threw them their wands and he left. They made the trunk and the book smaller and they left a quick as they could. It was 10: 25 and they only other thing open at that time of night was the library. It would close at 11 and open at 6.  
  
"We're spending the night in the library." Hermione told her accomplices.  
  
"Why?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Because we need to do some research." Hermione told her.  
  
"Fine. But where are we going to stay?" Pansy asked.  
  
"I'm an original at the Library and I'm a prefect. I'm aloud in there whenever I want and I have my own special room for myself." Hermione explained.  
  
"I should have known." Ginny said laughed. They ran into the library. Thankfully, Madam Pince wasn't in the library. They ran to the back and Hermione led them down a flight of stares and she pulled a key from her pocket and they entered the room, Hermione locking it behind her.  
  
"That was fun." Pansy admitted. "But, just to get it clear, we're not friends."  
  
"Yet." Hermione said. Pansy looked at her with raised eyebrows and sat down by the fire, which was, surprisingly, lit. Hermione grabbed two blankets and six pillows from the shelf above the fireplace and set them near the hearth of the fire. They girls sat in the nest of blankets and pillows and pulled the book and trunk from their pockets. They made them natural size and they started searching through the book and the trunk until the clock struck 11.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Morning: Snape's Supply Closet: All Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"When do you think he'll show?" Hermione asked. It was 6: 15 and they had been waiting for five minutes. They heard a key in the door and in stepped Snape.  
  
"Speak of the devil." Ginny whispered.  
  
"Sh!" Hermione and Pansy said in whispers. Snape walked over to his desk and sat down. He started to arrange the stuff on his desk and then started grading papers. It was 6: 19 and the girls were anxious. It was their first vanquish.  
  
"6: 20." Hermione whispered. All of a sudden, a man showed up and conjured an energy ball.  
  
"Freeze him!" Ginny screamed. Hermione froze Snape and the demon and they clambered out of the closet. "Unfreeze." Ginny said.  
  
"What?!" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just do it." Ginny said. Hermione unfroze him and the demon threw the ball. "Energy ball." It almost appeared into her hand but she threw it at the demon and he burst into flames, screaming in pain.  
  
"Whoa." They said again.  
  
"That was too cool." Hermione said. They grabbed their stuff and ran out of the room, but unfroze Snape after they got out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner: Gryffindor Table: All Three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So we vanquished our first demon." Ginny aid to Hermione.  
  
"Yup." Pansy said, sitting next to her.  
  
"You don't care if people see you sitting with us?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Only if you care." Pansy answered.  
  
"We don't." Ginny said before Hermione could answer.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Ron asked rudely.  
  
"She's hanging out with us. Have a problem with that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Really? Do you Ron? Because me and Gin don't mind and I know Pansy doesn't either." Hermione said to him.  
  
"Yes I have a problem." Ron snapped.  
  
"Good. Bring that up to Dumbledore or someone who might care. We don't." Ginny blew him off with a glare. Hermione and Ginny turned to Pansy.  
  
"Want to go study in the library after din din?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Din din?" Hermione and Ginny asked in unison.  
  
"Dinner Granger." Pansy said.  
  
"Oh. Of course." Hermione said.  
  
"Love to." Ginny said.  
  
"Cool. I'll bring the book, you bring the equipment and snacks." Pansy said.  
  
"Righteous." Ginny said.  
  
"Cool." Pansy stood and left the Great Hall.  
  
"This is the beginning of a beautiful sisterhood." Hermione said, smiling.  
  
"I'll drink to that sister." Ginny said. They touched goblets and took sips of their pumpkin juice.  
  
A/N: For those of you, who haven't gotten it, Hermione is "Hard Working Pyper", Pansy is "Lost Soul Phoebe", and Ginny is "Party Girl Paige". Hope you liked it. Please review! It didn't take me that long, but it's going to be another week until I get another chapter uploaded. Five days if we're lucky . . .. How do you spell athamay anyway? I so hope you liked it!! I like and I like the girls I picked. Pansy was a bit OOC and Hermione was only acting like Pyper, so don't hate me. 


End file.
